The Weekend OS
by kim253
Summary: Bella and Same are enjoying a free weekend from the pack. If enough people like it I will make it into a real story.


_**This is a Bella/Sam U. one shot. If enough people like it I will make it a story.**_

We were coming home from our lovely date away from the pack; it felt good not to cook for them for a change. I did feel sorry for Sue, Emily and Leah since they went over to the diner tonight; they probably ran out of food this time. I laughed to myself and Sam raised his eyebrow at me.

"Something you want to share, Isabella," he growled in my ear, my knees grew weak but I made it to the couch before I fell.

"Nope," I said "I won't tell my secret Samuel." He kissed my neck and I grew wet between my legs. His nostrils flared and he breathed deeply, his eyes blackened. I kissed him and straddled his lap then started to grind into him. I felt him harden and growl against my lips. I pulled back with a smile on my face then jumped up and ran upstairs to my room. I closed the door then went into the bathroom. I heard the room door open then I took off my shirt and panties leaving only my bra and mini skirt. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, pick me up then put me on the bathroom counter.

"That wasn't very nice, Isabella. Now I have to punish you," he said with a smirk on his face.

"There's nothing that you can do that'll punish me more than leaving me, but if you have something then please tell me."

He snaked his hand up my leg while he kissed my lips, I moaned into his mouth and he smiled against my lips. He rubbed my clit for a bit then stopped to pick me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved to the bed.

Sam POV

Bella grabbed my face and started kissing me with the fire she had started earlier in the kitchen. Her hands then toyed with the edges of my shirt and we broke the kiss to bring it over my head. I stood quickly, taking off my shoes. Bella was still sitting on the bed in front of me, placing kisses across my chest. I reached for her and swiftly brought her to stand in front of me. I turned her slowly with her back facing me. I swept her hair across her back to the right side of her neck, exposing the left side to me. It called to me to bite it, claim her, and mark Bells as mine. With no more thought to it, I brought my mouth down to the nape of her neck. I bit into her soft flesh; her moans and cries were music to my ears and I could not get enough.

"Sam Mm Yes ," she whispered and growled in approval.

She then ground her perfect butt into my raging erection and I almost lost it right there. I let her skirt fall from her and exposed more of her delicate, rose-tinted flesh to me. We both took shuddering breaths. We knew what this meant, everything would change. But this this love between us would always be there.

Bella turned in my arms and walked the few steps back to the bed. She lay down and her body glowing in the light of the moon. I removed my pants and laid them off to the side. I climbed onto the bed on top of her and slowly brought myself down. Her body responded to me and arched in anticipation. I kissed the spot between her breasts and then kissed her lips with the lightest touch. Those little pecks upon her lips carried as much fire as our harder ones.

She brought her leg up around me and lifted her hips to grind again me. I kissed her more fervently this time and moaned in her mouth.

"How can I do this...," she said as she ground her heated core into me, emphasizing what "this" was. "... To you?"

I could only answer her in moans and wanted to taste more of her. I quickly removed her bra so that I could envelope those lovely pink nipples of hers. Once her bra was discarded, I pulled one of breasts into my mouth and began to lap at them with my tongue. Bella squirmed beneath me, inadvertently grazing my hard cock again.

"Bella," I moaned.

"More, Sam. I need more," she echoed my cries.

Our love was burning us deeply and I could no longer wait to be inside her. I had to have her now. She slid down my boxer briefs with her hands and feet. I eagerly ripped her panties from her. Bella didn't have long to be shocked at my actions before I had pushed myself deeply inside her.

Wet.

So wet.

I pulled out and pushed back into her, loving how it felt to be completely nestled in her. She began to grip me tighter with her thighs. I gripped her at the waist and lifted her up to me more, hitting her deeper. It was her favorite spot. I wanted her to come as much as possible before me.

I was kissing her, expressing my appreciation of her soul, her heart, her beauty. I kissed away her happy tears as I drove harder and harder. I felt her clinching around me and I held off, allowing her to have this moment.

"SAM! YES!" She called out as her first orgasm hit her.

I brought her up to me, sitting back on my legs. I nestled her in my lap. She was still breathing deeply, on a high from her previous climax. I brought her up on my cock and slammed her back down onto it. The pleasure was almost too much and I buried myself into her breasts to attempt to calm myself. Being there wasn't exactly helping. I brought her up again and then down. She fit to me like a glove and I loved being inside her this way.

She looked at me with such love and I knew I had to be with her always. No one would take her from me or I her. She was mine.

"Yours, Sam. Yes, Sam, yours." She said and in reply.

I must have said my claim out loud. Bella pushed me back and she straddled me on the bed. She wanted her control and I surely would let her have it. I let her ride me, digging her nails into my chest, and bucking so hard against me. I brought my thumb to her sensitive nub and rubbed it languidly. I picked up my ministrations when she herself began to move faster on top of me. She was so close and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on. She rode me harder and harder.

"Bella, I love you. Please Please...," I cried out and hoped she understood.

"Sam, yes! Come for me. Fill me!" She moaned.

I grabbed her hips and brought her down upon me harder and faster. The knots in my stomach became too much and I had to release the building pressure. She whispered her love for me and that was my undoing.

"BELLA!" I groaned, as I succumbed to the rapture.

I held myself deep within her as I came, spilling my seed inside her. It triggered another orgasm for her as well. My name flew off her lips in the sweetest cry. It was a chant between her calming breaths and I was soothed by her song. She then collapsed on top on me and I cradled her to my chest. We both were breathing heavily. I was still inside her, but I wasn't ready to leave. I was feeling ravenous and starved. The animal in me wanted more of her.

I felt myself begin to harden again as I gazed as this beautiful woman.

"So do you want to tell me about what was so funny earlier?"

"Still keeping that secret Sammy," she laughed and soon I was laughing with her.

I brought her in for a kiss, stirring up our fire. She began to rake her nails up and down my back that felt so deliciously wonderful. I kissed her amorously and pushed more of my weight down on her. I wanted to consume her as she had me. I felt her grab my butt and squeezed it within her hands. I was enjoying this new playful side of her. I released her lips and kissed up her jaw to nibble on her ear.


End file.
